Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of communication and more particularly to an apparatus for hand held line of sight signaling.
Visual signaling is a common and easily understood method of relaying information from at least one person to another. Visual signaling is often used in environments hostile to other forms of communication. Such environments include traffic intersections, airports, mountain ranges, underwater and the like. Provided the environment is hospitable to the transmission of light from a source point to a receiver point, visual signaling provides an effective means of communication. However, such environments tend to be destructive on the visual signaling device.
One type of visual signaling device is a light baton or wand. Light batons are hand held devices which, at the control of the holder emit colored or white light. Light batons are used to direct pedestrians, motor vehicles, aviation vehicles, and the like. The baton may be used to generate light signals indication safe and clear passage, dangerous and hazardous conditions, direction to proceed, or identifying one's location.
A common problem encountered in use of light batons is the shortened life span of the baton from usage in hostile and rugged environments. These environments expose the baton to manual battering as well as the natural elements. As a result, a need exists for a light baton having characteristics that can withstand use in hostile and rigid environments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,882 to McDermott includes a battery powered device. The device claimed is directed to a spring which supplements the gravitational force to position the device in an erect posture in the water. However, the patent does not teach an audible alarm or different modes with replaceable sleeves.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,549 to Finn is directed to an illuminating device with a floating device. The device is in two parts and must be detached from the illuminating portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,423 to Lee is a traffic control light. It is not waterproof or appear to be submersible in water. The device includes numerous LEDs for illumination.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,364,787 to Harrison et al. is related to a portable flash light carried by a person afloat in water. However, it is a two part system and does not appear submersible.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,364,787 to Meyers and 2,908,901 to Lewis each describes an audible alarm.
While these various inventions in the prior art have provided improvements in visual signaling devices, none provides a visual signaling light emitting baton with a choice of different colors either glowing, flashing or a combination thereof.